Two Exe's and a Mephiles
by HTTYD
Summary: A new hedgehog shows his face and makes a disrespectful comment about Shadow.exe's work, and it doesn't end well for the .exe. Hardly breathing, barely standing, and unable to heal, what can he do to fight something he can't even touch?


_Yep, another one. I'm trying my best to write more and I'm practicing fight scenes, don't blame me!  
_I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Mephiles, or Tails. I also do not own Sonic. EXE, the idea of Shadow. EXE, or Tails. EXE. Though I am not sure who to give credit to for Mephiles. Exe, as I've never seen pictures of him.

_On with the story!_

* * *

Shadow. Exe sat in Green Hill Zone, mainly waiting for more souls, but also silently wishing Sonic didn't show. He may have been a good sparring partner, but both tired after putting all their efforts into petty attacks. "I'm so ashamed of that battle, it barely lasted ten minutes." he softly groaned, flopping on his back to accidentally hit his head on a rock.

He merely shrugged at the pain, hearing footsteps. That didn't frighten him. It couldn't be Sonic. Exe, if he stayed on the ground too long he got restless. Shadow rolled on his side, opening his eyes. He saw a hedgehog similar to him, besides the fact that he wasn't an .exe. His eyes were white and normal, his irises a sea foam green, his muzzle and quil stripes a pale blue, and his fur a slightly lighter shade of ebony.

The hedgehog was watching Shadow's recent work, many mobians (And few humans) hung either by their necks or hogtied by their own intestines, their eyes torn out, their skin burned, a few still twitching on the ground as Shadow had broken every one of their bones and casted a healing spell on them, forcing them to continue out through the pain. Some had their skin cut cleanly off, a few stray hedgehog quills poking out of random places. Organs were strung in the trees, some still dripping and others rotten with pieces falling to the blood soaked dead grass. "This is _disgusting_," the hedgehog barely spoke, making Shadow frown. "Why would anyone even do this?"

Shadow stood, silently flying over to the hedgehog "I guess you hate it, huh?"

The hedgehog quickly turned, his hand turning into crystal as he punched it through Shadow's stomach. "W-what...what the fuck?" Shadow mumbled, he should of been able to dodge that! He was hurt by a _mortal_! The mortal pulled his arm away, Shadow falling to his knees. He watched as a white plume of solid smoke flew away from him, healing his large wound with a hiss and slight difficulty. "So..._you_ did this? Do you get off by watching others suffer?" Shadow stood, glaring at the hedgehog silently.

"Get blunted you stupid bitch." Shadow grabbed the hedgehog and started choking him, slamming his back against a tree.

He forgot about the crystals and cried out, crystals sprouting out of the hedgehog's neck and impaling his hand. Shadow threw him down, the hedgehog punching Shadow once more. "What the** fuck**!? How are you-!" "Defeating you? Easy, I'm not a worthless peice of shit that only relies on souls to live."

Shadow lowered his eyes, a part of him wanted to call out for for help, and the other wanted to him keep his pride and fight the hedgehog one-on-one. Shadow jumped forward and punched the hedgehog to the ground, about to attack him if it wasn't for the sudden crystal defence that seemingly _grew_ out of the hedgehog's skin. "I am Mephiles the dark, and I won't let some soul eater to defeat me!"

Shadow snarled, backing up slightly. Every time he touched on of those stupid crystals, he lost another soul. 'How can I even attack without even touching the fucker?' Shadow silently asked himself, before his eyes flashed.

'He's still mortal...'

Without another thought, Shadow wiped the blood from his eyes, throwing the blood shards at Mephiles. He attempted to dodge, but the blood shards hit his crystal amour and stained it red, making him tilt his head with a chuckle. "Really? You colored my crystals _red_? If you were just going to color me, I'd rather go with gree-!" Mephile yelped as Shadow punched the mortal in the spot of the stains, smirking. Mephiles quickly slashed at Shadow, knocking him backwards as another soul flew out of him. Shadow. Exe held himself in mid-fall and threw an energy sphere at the mortal, burning off the crystals and most of his flesh as he was forced to grab it to throw it off.

Shadow threw a few more spheres before he felt his energy falter, flinching. 'Damnit!' he hissed, resorting to running around the hedgehog to create a tornado as he thought.

'The little fucker, if I don't have enough souls, I don't have enough energy to do basic attacks!'

He stopped, jumping through the rushing winds to hopefully cut through the other and end the fight. He was met by many crystal claws as Mephiles was helplessly clawing at the air, cutting Shadow's amour sash. Shadow snarled and sunk his teeth into Mephiles's burnt arm, throwing him out of the tornado.

He flew off at the other, spin dashing to painfully end Mephiles's life. Mephiles copied him, knocking each other away. Shadow slid across the ground as Mephiles crashed into a tree, his eyes barely open to see many more souls fly away from his body. "M-motherfucker..." Shadow attempted to stand, but was too weak. 'What the _**hell**_ are those things even made out of?' He frowned, the part of him wanting to cry out for help returning. "No, I'll finish this on my _own_." Shadow forced himself to stand, only to feel a tingle behind his ears and on the back of his skull.

'Shit...not him, not _now_.'

Sonic smirked as he landed, standing next to Shadow and chuckling. "The hell happen to you?" Shadow glared at him, before his eyes lit up slightly. "Him...his crystals drain our soul supply." Shadow pointed to Mephiles, who had his quills and crystals raised in defence as he tried to regain himself.

Even if he could, Shadow wouldn't be able to touch the other without getting more hurt in the process.

Sonic frowned and lowered an ear, and Shadow sighed. "You attack him head on, I have an idea."

With a nod, Sonic. Exe charged at the now standing Mephiles, the hedgehog raising his crystal clawed hand to knock Sonic down. Shadow jumped in front of Mephiles's face, disorienting him for a split second before Sonic ripped his stomach open, making the other howl out in pain. "N-not...fair." "Life's not fair." Shadow chuckled, frowning playfully. Mephiles hissed, blood seeping down his fur and staining his blue leg stripes a dark red, slowly turning black. The attack was only shallow enough for him to bleed, but simply not die.

Sonic secretly winked at Shadow, turning to charge Mephiles again. Mephiles was ready this time, expecting Sonic to attack and Shadow to distract him. He leaned on the tree, slowly dying from the blood loss. Sonic charged once more, and once he was close enough Shadow jumped up from behind Sonic and slammed both of his shoes on Mephiles's face, jumping off so Sonic could punch him to the ground.

Mephiles coughed, his eyes slightly red as he spit up blood. He couldn't see out of one eye, and his skull was shattered in the back from the impact to the now bloodied tree. "No...no this isn't over!" With a flash of smoke and light at the same time, he was gone.

Shadow felt the souls re-enter his body, stretching as he grew used to the feeling again. "Just to make this clear I didn't ask for your help."

"Just to make this clear, you still took my help."

Sonic shot back, crossing his arms and smirking. "Whatever." Shadow frowned, wondering what exactly happened to Mephiles. He didn't die but just...disappeared. Like he wasn't there in the first place. Shadow huffed and turned around, dismissing the idea until he was shot up into the air and slammed on the ground. He groaned in pain, his eyes blinking open.

"Hello again _**motherfucker**_."

Shadow's eyes widened as he quickly rolled over to dodge a crystal through the head. Apparently, Mephiles chose the road of an .exe in order to get his revenge, and no way in _hell_ was Shadow going to beat him alone. "Shit!" He rolled once more, crawling to his feet and running to dodge multiple crystal spheres that were now stained red.

Sonic hissed and jumped out of the way of an incoming crystal, glaring at Shadow. "Don't get me hit!"

Shadow snarled at him, "No time for your stupid jokes!" and flew up to the now exe Mephiles, punching his crystals and knocking him back a few feet. Mephiles. Exe growled and righted himself, dashing forward and impaling his red crystal arm through Shadow's chest. Shadow fell before righting himself, no souls leaving his body.

He may have gotten hurt, but he wasn't dead.

"You _**bitch**_!" He howled, smirking at Mephiles's surprised look. He obviously didn't know that his holy water crystals now had no effect, or else he wouldn't even be a Exe. "W-what-!?" Mephiles was stabbed by Shadow's blood blades while he was distracted, Shadow teleporting above him to slam both fists on his head and send him to the ground.

Sonic's eyes went wide at his opportunity and he jumped forward, kicking Mephiles upwards for Shadow to spin dash him into a tree. Mephiles roared and yelled in pain, bloody tears now dripping from his eyes as he tried to push Shadow off. Shadow mumbled "Chaos Blast." while in the ball, burning Mephiles with the explosion that destroyed the tree and knocked them into a crater. Mephiles imbedded his clawed crystals into Shadow's spin, cutting Shadow's sides open and forcing him to stop.

Shadow was thrown up and out of the crater, falling to the ground. He casted a glance over to see Sonic with a bag of popcorn. "Thanks for the help!" Shadow growled, earning a thumbs up from him. "I was being sarcastic!" Shadow kicked himself into a fighting stance, earning a thumbs down instead.

Shadow rolled his eyes, seeing Mephiles snarling and flying out of the crater with an open and bleeding wound, he also didn't know how to heal it either. Shadow looked forward, seeing a grey figure sitting in a bush and staring at nothing. Shadow cast a glance over to Sonic and winked, and Sonic covered his ears.

Shadow dashed for the grey, two tailed kitsune, lifting him and showing him to Mephiles. "What? Are you using him as a bodyguard?" Mephiles started laughing, and Shadow began shaking the kitsune. Tails. Exe let out a supersonic screech in discomfort, making Mephiles quickly reach up to cover his ears but only to impale himself on his crystals. Shadow shook his head, trying to rid himself of the head-splitting headache as he set down the now confused .exe and rushed over to the downed hedgehog.

Shadow punched the middle of Mephiles's forehead, further increasing the headache and causing Mephiles to slide back from the force, two drag lines forming in the dirt from his shoes. Mephiles yanked his crystals out the sides of his head and jumped forward to attempt to sloppily cut Shadow with them, but Shadow flipped backwards and kicked Mephiles over him and on his back. Shadow stood over him, one claw on Mephiles's neck, the other above his head.

Mephiles weakly struggled, his eyes trailing over to Shadow's disgusting attempt at beauty, only to mentally hit himself as he now thought it was a work of art. He turned back to Shadow, staring warily into his blackened eyes and red pinprick pupils.

"W-why are you-" "Doing this? Because I'm not a worthless peice of shit that only relies on crystals to protect himself." Shadow's claws sliced down Mephiles's face, cutting through flesh and bone alike and cutting through his brain. Mephiles let out a distorted and pained yell as blood crowded his vision and dripped into his ears, a white light exploding from his eyes and mouth before he disappeared in a dark mist.

Shadow stood with a groan, plopping down on his back to accidentally hit his head on a sharp stone. He turned and chucked the stone a mile away, laying on his stomach instead. Sonic. Exe walked up, a fistfull of popcorn in his mouth. "Pffcun?" Shadow looked up, before shrugging "Why not?" Shadow grabbed and handful of the popcorn and threw it at Sonic, growling. "Thanks for the help back there."

Sonic swallowed down the dry popcorn to laugh, smirking. "I thought you didn't _want_ my help?"

Shadow's eyes widened before he swiped Sonic's legs from under him, knocking him on his back and dumping the popcorn all over him.

"Shut up."

A dark mist formed where Sonic last stood, Mephiles stepping out from it with white pinpricks instead of the normal red. "I wish to say sor-" Shadow frowned, quickly standing to kick Mephiles between the legs. "Shut up..." Mephiles's eyes returned to normal, the sea foam green coming back. "I knew you were faking it, you pleaded for your life back."

Mephiles hissed and smirked from his place on the ground, pulling his arm back and flexing his fingers. When nothing happened, he looked at his hand and shook it. "W-wait..." With a devilish smirk, Shadow lifted him by his neck. "Didn't you listen to Beelzebub?" Shadow's fingers glowed, Mephiles suddenly feeling better. When Mephiles shook his head, Shadow twisted his wrist and bent his fingers, snapping Mephiles's neck.

Shadow. Exe turned to Sonic, showing him the still alive-but in severe pain- hedgehog.

"Wanna add to my art?"

* * *

_Around the same length as the other, I'm sorry. I've typed storys way longer than this, but I wasn't sure what else to put...Thanks for reading!_


End file.
